No te matare
by Laia
Summary: Draco le matara o sus sentimientos podran mas k el.... HDSlash...Unico capi....


Ala!!! k al final e kitado la otra historia y dejo esta k es la misma,pero de un solo capi....lamento a los pokos k les gusto k aiga kitado los otros capitulos,pero....este fic tenia pensado k fuese de solo un capitulo y kuando lo segui....me kede vacia...falta de algo...Y asi me gusto mas....y mis amigas me dijeron k estaba mejor kon uno solo..asi k....bueno..simplemente lo e retocado por algunas linias y el final...  
  
Espero k guste este mas..  
  
================================================================  
  
||||No te matare||||  
  
Harry callo al suelo,el ultimo hechizo le habia debilitado,comenzo a toser y a escupir sangre.  
  
-Te tengo,te voy a hacer pagar por todos estos años de humillaciones,todo el dolor y la angustia que me has causado-Dijo mirando al muchacho que estaba en el suelo con rencor.  
  
-Muy bien Draco veo que no me has fallado-Dijo una voz potente que provenia de la puerta,los habia estado observando,a los dos.  
  
-Nunca lo haria padre-Contesto con una sonrisa arrogante   
  
-Acaba con el trabajo,matale,todavia nos queda la sangre sucia y el weasley y el señor nos espera en casa-Ordeno friamente.Harry,que se habia mantenido callado y mirando al suelo,levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Malfoy.  
  
Draco levanto la varita mientras le miraba,fue a decir el hechizo pero las palabras no le salian,tenia un nudo en la garganta,el corazon le latia freneticamente,miro a ambos lados,Granger y Weasley estaban encadenados a la pared con las varitas en el suelo y miraban la escena con horror,le imploraban con la mirada que no lo hiziese.  
  
-A que esperas??Hazlo!!!!-Chillo Lucius  
  
-No puedo-murmuro Draco bajando la varita y mirando a Harry fijamente.  
  
-Eres un estupido,nunca serviste para nada,tendre que hacerlo yo-Dijo avanzando hacia Harry.  
  
Draco fue mas rapido y se puso delante de Harry.  
  
-No lo haras-Dijo firmemente,Harry le miro sorprendido.  
  
-Y quien me lo va a impedir,tu??-Dijo burlon  
  
-Puede ser-contesto Draco  
  
-No me agas reir,quitate  
  
-No lo are-Dijo calmadamente  
  
-Nemas-Susurro.Draco fue a dar contra la pared.  
  
-DRACO-Grito Harry  
  
Lucius ni se giro,se puso delante de Harry y le dijo a Draco:  
  
-No es bueno enamorarse de alguien sabiendo que va a morir-Sonrio despreciativamente-Avada Ke....  
  
Un rayo de luz verde cego a los muchachos.Harry cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.Sin embargo oyo el sonido de un cuerpo caer muy cerca suyo.Abrio los ojos y vio a Draco de pie con la varita apuntando al cuerpo sin vida de su padre.  
  
-Te avise de que no lo arias-Dijo sin aliento  
  
Su cara estaba inexpresiva,sin mostrar emocion.Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Harry no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Lucius antes de morir."No es bueno enamorarse de alguien sabiendo que va a morir"Eso queria decir que Draco lo amaba?Su corazon dio un brinco y empezo a acelerarse.  
  
Draco libero a Hermione y a Ron y se dejo caer al suelo,mirando todavia el cuerpo de su padre.  
  
-Por aqui hay una habitacion donde hay una chimenea y polvos flu,podreis marcharos antes de que vengan los mortigrafos.  
  
Los chicos asintieron todavia impresionados.Draco se puso en pie y los condujo a traves de un corredor.Entraron en un cuarto donde habia una chimenea y una bolsa con gran cantidad de polvos flu.  
  
Ron paso primero dirijendole una mirada nerviosa a Harry,antes de entrar murmuro:  
  
-Mañana hablamos...-Harry asintio tragando saliva  
  
Despues paso Hermione bastante alterada,y cuando Harry estaba a punto de entrar,se giro y le dijo a Draco:  
  
-Y tu que aras?  
  
-Me quedare aqui esperando a que los mortigrafos me encuentren y me maten,a mi casa no puedo ir,porque Voldemort esta ahi-Dijo angustiado  
  
-No voy a dejar que te maten Draco-Dijo firmemente.  
  
Malfoy le miro interrogador.  
  
-Tu me has salvado y ahora me toca a mi salvarte-Dijo simplemente.  
  
Draco movio negativamente la cabeza y estaba a punto de hablar cuando se oyeron ruidos.  
  
-Mortigrafos-susurro Harry  
  
-Vamos vete-Le dijo nervioso  
  
-No lo are sin ti,me da igual si me matan.  
  
-Porfavor no te agas el valiente ahora-Dijo suplicante-Marchate  
  
Los pasos se oian muy cerca.Harry cogio de la camisa a Malfoy y le empujo consigo a la chimenea,cogio los polvos flu y los tiro a la vez que dijo:  
  
-Casa de los Dursley  
  
Un torbellino de colores y ceniza corria a su entorno,se abrazo a Malfoy fuertemente,como impidiendole que escapara.Draco a su vez hizo lo mismo y sin poder contenerse beso a Harry despacio,dulcemente,Harry le correspondio sin dudar.  
  
Ambos calleron al suelo de piedra.Draco encima de Harry todavia unidos por el beso.Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.Malfoy estaba ruborizado y murmuro.  
  
-Lo siento yo....no..uff,que calor  
  
Se quito encima de Harry que lo miraba divertido por su reaccion.  
  
-Oye aqui no nos encontraran,no?-Dijo mirando alrededor  
  
-No,Dumbledore a puesto quinientos mil hechizos(na:es una forma de hablar) para que la casa este protegida,y como los Dursley estan de viaje porque la ballena asesina de mi primo se encapricho en irse de vacaciones a Mallorca,estamos,em....solos hasta el mes que viene.  
  
-Solos,solos?-Pregunto Draco acercandose.  
  
-Si...solos-Dijo bajando el tono de voz y acercandose tambien.  
  
Draco cerro la poca distancia que los separaba y junto sus labios con los de Harry.Pura electricidad recorrio sus cuerpos.Harry se apreto mas contra el,disfrutando de las sensaciones,poco a poco el beso se volvio mas apasionado,lenguas entrelazadas en una apasionante lucha por dominar la situacion...Draco cargo a Harry hasta el sofa y se coloco encima suyo,besandole con desesperacion y ansia,mordiendole esos labios que lo volvian loco.  
  
Harry nunca habia estado con un chico y no sabia que tenia que hacer,pero estaba bastante excitado por los besos, asi que simplemente se dejo llevar por las sensaciones,Malfoy le atraia desde hace tiempo,pero se obligo a olvidarle pensando k lo odiaba,pero lo que Lucius habia desvelado antes le habia dado espezanzas,sabia que esta relacion iba a ser dificil,pero juntos conseguirian todo....  
  
====================================================================  
  
Ale.  
  
The End (pero definitivo...)  
  
Bexitos pa' todos.  
  
Laia 


End file.
